


GET R3KT!

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [14]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Getting high, M/M, Marijuana, Mistakes, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: Gerard calls to test Frank, but he may have just fucked everything up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: DRUG REFF AND USE! 

Gerard sat at home on the couch, after having somehow sluffed off the mess Frank left him in, as bullshit, and was now starring at his phone sat next to a paper with a number on his coffee table.

Lindsey had seemed suspicious about everything, but had reluctantly believed Gerard when he told her Frank was just being a little shit and lying about what he said. The bad part was, Frank had only been partly lying.

Gerard was indeed gay but the only heart to heart they ever had about it was when Frank had "come out" to him in detention and Gerard had never out right said he was gay too.

And for that matter, there was no need for Frank to _"come out"_ , Gerard was certain that everyone knew Frank really liked dick. What was uncertain, was if that was all he liked. Gerard didn't believe his confession one bit, he pegged him for being bi perhaps, but he might be pansexual.

Frank just seemed like the type that swung whatever way pleased him at the time. It was just so him, the kinky fuck.

Gerard groaned and rubbed his hand over his face, glaring back down at the phone and number again.

It was the fucking note from the bathroom mirror.

He'd been sat here reading it over and over again for the last hour, till it was burned into his mind, as he contemplated what to do.

The young teacher had kept it, meaning to shred the note, destroy all evidence of its existence, when something always made him stop. But now this had to stop.

He thought his words to him in the teachers' lounge had been very clear, but fool him for believing Frank again, after all the times he'd lied to him before.

That's all Frank did, lie and manipulate people to get what he wanted. He was so good at it, telling you exactly what you wanted to hear to make you think what he wanted.

It sickened Gerard that he'd fallen for that again.

They had gotten so close to doing sexual things together again and Gerard wanted to slap the shit out of himself for being so stupid and playing into Frank's hands.

He was so stressed out and tired, he just wanted to be done with this for good.

Gerard grabbed up the phone and swiftly punched the numbers in before he could talk himself out of it.

There were a couple rings before Frank picked up with a sneering tone.

"I knew you'd be calling soon Mr. Way."

"Frank, cut the crap."

"Damn Gerard, I love it when you take control."

" _Frank!_ " Gerard growled, anger boiling in him.

This time the other line stayed silent, no witty retort or snide remark, and Gerard was almost worried that the connection cut out, but then he heard a soft sigh.

"What do you want Mr. Way?"

Frank's voice sounded like all the energy had drained out of it, he sounded tired, sad almost.

"Frank, I'm tired of the lies, I'm tired of all the shit you pull in the classroom, I'm tired of the humiliation and the sexual advances, I just want it to stop."

"You don't mean that."

Gerard could hear the urgency and disbelief behind Frank's words, no matter how much he tried to hide it, almost like he needed to convince him they were true, even if they weren't.

"I do."

Frank was quiet again, probably thinking of a million things to say, weighing them all out, all his options and deciding what he wanted most, deciding carefully what he'd say next and that's exactly what Gerard wanted.

Well he did want Frank to tone it down and back off, he knew he didn't really want it all to stop. He was testing Frank in a way, he knew that now. Testing what Frank really wanted, the sex or him, and for once Gerard finally felt clever, like he'd had a bit of the upper hand now, instead of always being bamboozled.

He was forcing Frank to decide.

If Frank tried to play at how Gerard wanted him and the sex too much, then he'd have his answer and he'd end it all, but if the younger man truly felt something for him, he'd respect Gerard's wishes or attempt to plead with him.

"Gerard..." Frank breathed out, small and weak.

"Frank?"

"Goodnight Mr.Way. I'm sorry for bothering you," he rushed out and then the line went dead.

Gerard just sat there, listening to the dial tone and not even blinking, completely blown away and confused because that was literally the last thing he thought was going to happen.

He thought it'd be just about the sex or that Frank would plead and it would still be about the sex, but he never expected Frank to just give up without a fight.

Something wasn't right and now Gerard may have just fucked something up that he didn't really want to, because if he was being truthful with himself, no matter how much Frank ticked him off, he had loved the sex and there was a twinge of pain at the thought of Frank possibly not wanting him anymore.

What the fuck had he done, and what was he going to do now?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank lay on his back in a rusty old abandoned rail car, parked out by the tracks, smoking a joint and thinking about Gerard, as he stared up at the pitted metal ceiling.

The younger man knew he'd been too brash with Gerard earlier, but he just couldn't help himself.

He'd had a shitty day, with getting threatened that morning and all, and he'd just wanted a little something to cheer himself up, so he took a small hit at lunch, just enough to take the edge off, but clearly that had been a bad idea.

Plus, Gerard had made him stand at the front of the classroom well he kept waving that stupid ruler around. The older man had clearly known what it was doing to him and he did all of it on purpose.

He kind of asked for what happened, although Frank had also been a bit high.

But the phone call had really thrown him.

He hadn't expected Gerard to call him after what happened, but when he did, Frank had thought it'd be to get some sweet phone sex. He didn't know the young teacher would want to call it all off.

But thanks to some quick thinking, he was pretty sure that he could now turn his little mistake into something even better.

See, people often wanted something they couldn't have, far greater, if they believed it was their fault that they'd lost it and that if they could just do a certain thing, they'd get it all back again and then some. Because people often wanted to fix their mistakes rather quickly, if they'd gotten a taste of something amazing and then had it ripped away from them because of their own stupidity.

That's how gamblers lost millions at Vegas, and why people's horrible exes always tried to come back, calming they'd "change".

So now that Gerard was scared that he'd fucked everything up, he'd be the one begging and desperate to get Frank back, because despite having said he was done with it all, the older man's boner and desperation earlier, had declared very differently and Frank knew he was lying out his ass.

He didn't quite know why Gerard had done that, but he figured after all the shit he just put him through and by what he said on the phone, it was probably stress clouding his brain and not letting him think clearly.

But regardless of why, Frank now had another chance, an even better one than before, if he played his cards right, because if he didn't, he'd probably never get another.

So Frank was going to play it cool this time, he'd stay in control of himself, however hard that may be, and get what he really fucking wanted, which was Gerard's ass.

He smiled lazily to himself, as he felt his high start to wash over him, his brain going cloudy and easing his stress and worries away, as they went up in smoke, curling into the air and escaping out the holes of the metal roof.

Frank really liked to think of it that way, that if he'd just smoked enough weed, maybe everything bad would just come out as nothing but smoke, to be blown away in the wind, as he doped up in the care free environment of the rail car he'd claimed as his.

His crazy train, going off the rails.

He just chuckled to himself as he thought of that.

Now that he'd gotten everything all figured out, he just wanted his over active brain to get so spaced the fuck out, he would lose all his complex thoughts, break them down into little tiny pieces, until they were simple and easy, until they transcended all his problems and worries and he was finally happy and free.

He felt time start to stretch out and he smiled to himself at the foggy feeling in his brain.

This is where he wanted to be always, right on the brink of reality and the warped dimension his brain transported to when he lit up.

But his little happy cloud of smoke was soon disturbed, when the rail car door rattled open, flooding his eyes with burning bright light and ruining his hotbox.

He cursed under his breath and quickly tried to hide the weed, grabbing the Ziploc bag off his stomach and shoving it down his pants, well he sat up and turned to look at the offender who had disturbed his high.

His red blood shot eyes tried to battle against the brightness of the light to focus on who it was before he heard them.

"What the fuck Frank? This is what you're doing. I kept calling and calling you and you didn't even bother texting me a 'hey, sorry I'm too busy _getting blazed_ '! I need you man. You said you were gonna come help me cook dinner," Bob ranted angrily, his arms crossed and face scrunched in a glare.

Frank took a moment to focus and then his fucked up brain finally remembered saying something vaguely like that before he left for school that morning.

He groaned internally and buried his head in his hands.

"Well fuck."

"Well fuck is right," he spat, and shook his head with a sigh, "Come on. Let's get your sorry ass back home."

Frank was in trouble now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you enjoyed that dankness.
> 
> Let me know what you thought below.
> 
> Have a great week. Love you all.
> 
> xoxWeylin


End file.
